The field of the invention is electrical fixtures, and especially the overhead mounting of lighting fixtures, fans, and the like.
The installation of a conventional ceiling fan or pendant ceiling lamp is a difficult task for a single installer. To install a conventional ceiling fan, the installer, or preferably one of a team of installers, lifts the fan to just below an electrical junction box set into the ceiling, and holds it there while connecting the fan wires to the electrical supply wires. After finishing the electrical connection, the installer lifts the fan further to place the fan bell over the junction box and holds it in that position while attaching the fan is to the box or a ceiling hanger in some manner, typically with screws or bolts. The combined operation takes several minutes and usually requires two persons, one to lift and hold the fan and the other to make the wire and screw connections.
The current invention is a quick-connect device for hanging fans, lighting fixtures, and the like. A horizontal sliding connector is provided between the ceiling box and the electrical fixture. The sliding connector takes the weight of the fixture as it is inserted, which can be done by one person. The part of the sliding connector attached to the electrical fixture is supported above the fan bell or canopy by one or more standoffs. The electrical connections are established by a plug-and-receptacle connector positioned to engage automatically as the sliding connector slides into place. The bell or canopy is then raised into position covering the sliding connector. Thus, the installer never needs to support the weight of the ceiling fixture while working on screw or wire connections.
In one aspect of the invention the standoffs are retained in the extended position by friction sufficient to support the weight of the second support member.
In another aspect of the invention one or more screws for securing the bell are captive within the standoffs.
In a third aspect of the invention the standoffs have a central hole for a screw, and the first support member has holes positioned to receive screws going through the central holes of the standoffs, so arranged that the screws can secure the bell to the first support member when the first and second support members are in their mating position.
As can be seen from the description and Figures contained herein, hanging a fan or lighting fixture, particularly a heavy one, can be rendered a simple task using the quick connect device of this application.